This invention relates in general to snow removing devices, and in particular to an impeller for a powered hand operated snow thrower.
One of the smaller types of machines for removing snow from sidewalks and driveways has a housing with a rotatably driven impeller for receiving snow and discharging it through a chute. The operator pushes the snow thrower along the sidewalk or driveway with a handle.
The impeller for this type of snow thrower has several resiliently flexible blades mounted to a rotor. The blades wear from contact with the snow and debris, thus must be replaced periodically. Usually the blades are bolted to the rotor in various manners. With some devices, removing the blades is a time consuming task.
Different types of blade mounts are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,307,412; 4,190,972; and 3,359,661. A mounting for an impeller that is used in combination with an auger in a snow thrower is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,421.